


Ghost, The Kyramla Alor

by TheZagreaLegacy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clone Trooper Shenanigans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentions of The Old Republic, Multi, Original Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Sith Pureblood (Star Wars), inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZagreaLegacy/pseuds/TheZagreaLegacy
Summary: Moxo Ikare, a knight of the Jedi Order, comes home to the Coruscant Temple after 10 years of training and bounty hunting. Sensing a strange uneasy tremor in the force, she decides to come home and start her work in the Temple again.(Tentative Summary - not a lot of story fleshed out yet)Irregular updates - in college at the time
Relationships: ARC-77 | Fordo/Original Female Character, Alpha-17/Original Female Character, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Ghost, The Kyramla Alor

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank my beta reader @FatesAndDevils for making sure I'm writing something coherent and helping me flesh out these original characters.

It’s been a long time since I have been back to the Temple on Coruscant. A little over 10 years, by my last count. After my Knighting, I had left to be a bounty hunter for a time before deciding where I would fit best. Whether I would be good as a Shadow or Sentinel. I do well in both areas since ancient ruins and combat are my main areas of expertise. I don’t understand how Obi-Wan likes diplomacy. Then again I have little to no patience for negotiations that last more than 20 minutes. Beyond that I start getting antsy and ready to deck someone. It’s not my fault it is so boring. 

Master Windu was very understanding, since he knew I was not the type to sit still and await orders. He was the same way in that regard. Vapaad was created from the innate battle lust; just wanting a fighting form that would allow that battle lust to run its course freely without the dark side knocking at his door. He was right; both of the species I’m mixed with cry for the battlefield and the subjugation of my enemies. The inner war drums and battle cries call out for blood and battle. Being a mix of Rattataki and Zabrak comes with its own issues in the temple. Being stubborn as hell, violent as a Sith at times, and with an attitude that gave the council all sorts of headaches is a dangerous mix, apparently. In the end even the council can’t dispute the fact that I do very well in the Jedi Order. 

During my “self-discovery journey” as some of my agemates call it, I found myself finding a people whose way of life resonated with me. The way of warriors who fight to protect themselves and what is theirs. Their people are not defined by any other species known in our galaxy but the oath they swear before their _Mand’alor._ Valiant hardened warriors who will adopt anything sentient that looks like it needs feeding, as it turns out. It happens to be so ingrained in their way of life that it becomes an innate urge to adopt a child out in the field. I’ve heard stories where some Mandos come home with a new kid or two after a particularly rough mission. “Surprise adoption” is what I like to call it. 

Upon arriving in their territory’s space, they had warned me that my “pacifistic wizard warriors'' were not welcome because of our historical conflicts. I didn’t blame them really. I heard the tales of Darth Revan and his battles against Mandalore the Ultimate and their previous alliances with the Sith Empire. Many clans and houses were lost during those conflicts. I knew they didn’t want to be dragged into something they weren’t prepared for. The New Mandalorians and Death Watch were already tearing the planet from the inside while what was left of the True Mandalorian supporters were trying not to get caught in the crossfire. I can understand the wariness of visitors. 

I had taken the time to explain why I was in their space and stated that I was not there on behalf of my order, since I was technically ‘on leave’ according to official reports. It was noted that I had nothing personal against their people because they did not go out of their way to attack others unless it was to ensure the safety of their planet and people. I didn’t blame them for being suspicious of me so I had agreed to allow them to look over all of my communication channels and my ship upon landing for any hidden agenda I might have. They didn’t take anything besides my comm for inspection since they understood the need for weapons and self-defense better than anyone else in the galaxy. I wasn’t going to put up a fight with a people who know how to fight against force-sensitives. 

During my time with them, they slowly grew more comfortable around me. Of course they weren’t going to welcome me there easily, so they spent quite a bit of time observing me observe them. They realized I was not a danger when I had started instructing some kids on how to fight with a sword. I was instructing them on how to defend themselves in any type of situation since fighting styles vary with different weapons. It never hurt to know how to fight with traditional weaponry. I even got challenged to spars just because they were noticing me watching their training sessions with keen interest. They, in turn, had wanted to know different ways Jedi are known to fight. I thought that was a fair trade even if the council may not think the same way. 

I eventually decided to swear to their way of life in the end. I did not want to abandon my previous vows to the Jedi, but I was told I would not be the first to swear to their way of life. There are members of their society who were raised and trained as Jedi back in the Old Republic and days before that but eventually came back home to Mandalore. I created Clan and House Ikare the day I swore, even though I did get offers to join some of the others. I spent several years with them, educating myself in their language, culture, and eventually having armor forged for me. The armor itself, I decided, was to be an amalgamation of both of my peoples. The armor of the Jedi Temple guards and a combination of the Mandalorian and Jedi Stormguard armor from the Old Republic era. Painted in gold and black to represent the vengeance and justice for those forgotten and shamed. Those who did not deserve the wrongs wrought upon them. The black paint used to create predatorial teeth associated with my genealogy and the traditional designs of the temple guards. The ones who forsake their identity to protect the history and sacred grounds of the Guardian Knights. The helmet itself was an interesting design. I wanted something that could cover my face but still show off my blonde hair and zabraki horns. We decided on a magnetic design that would attach itself via a headband similar to the ones other Mandalorians wear underneath their helmets. What really threw them in for a loop was that fact that I wanted an older design, preferably from the Mandalore the Ultimate’s or even Tarre Viszla’s days. It plays on the whole aesthetic I have as a person; pale Rattataki skin, blonde hair, orangish red eyes, horns, the combined black and purple tattoos of Zabrak and Rattataki cultures, etc. I eventually became known as “Ghost” as a bounty hunter; not a name I would have chosen but it stuck. If someone does catch sight of me in the field, I’m never out long enough to be seen again for at least a few months to a year. 

Slowly making my way up the temple steps, I began to reflect on when the Jedi council found out that I had encountered a Sith holocron during the years leading up to my knighting. The holocron was found during a night of hunting; glowing curiously in an old cave I took to spend the night. Turns out the cave was the tomb of the holocron’s creator. Granted, I ended up on Moraband after being attacked by a group of pirates but that’s besides the point. The council was so upset that I took up the name of the Sith who provided me with council and training while on Moraband or ‘Korriban’ Lord Ikare called it. The old Sith pureblood was happy to have another student and was willing to teach me anything I wanted to know. He was an unusual Sith, similar to my knowledge of Darth Vectivus; a kind and patient Sith Lord who didn’t learn the dark side for power, just out of the cultural norm during the days of the Sith Empire. He could be just as vicious as any other Darth out there, but he said that was time consuming and exhausting. The council was surprised that I even kept his holocron and had demanded I hand it over to them. I had just activated the holocron and let them argue with Lord Ikare about my possession of his holocron. It was amusing to watch the mighty High Jedi Council eventually give their begrudged acceptance of the fact that Lord Ikare had basically adopted me into his line of Sith and family. Lord Ikare had been very patient and respectful towards them and didn’t want to cause any trouble with the council. He just wanted to stay with his student/daughter. It took Master Windu almost yelling at them since he knows damn well I wouldn’t accept teaching from someone that meant me harm or had a hidden agenda. Henceforth I had become Moxo Ikare of the Jedi Order, rather than just ‘Moxo.’

Coming closer to the temple entrance, I could tell the guards were wary of me until they recognized my force presence underneath the beskar I now wear. I did leave the temple with just my padawan robes, lightsaber, a small bag of credits, and a promise to come back after I figure out what the hell I wanted to do in the order after all. I just think they weren’t expecting me to look like a historical foe upon my return after 10 years. They moved back into their positions and gave me a nod of acknowledgement, to which I returned back. I sent a small message before landing on Coruscant to Master Windu letting him know of my return. Standing in the entrance way of the temple, I see some of the council members in a welcoming party. Obi-Wan, some edgy blonde twink next to him, Mace Windex, Yoda the frog, Momma Shaak, and Pappa Plo all catch sight of me and Mace shakes his head like all the time I gave him a headache during my padawan years.

“Moxo, why are you dressed in what looks to be Mandalorian armor?” Mace asks before sighing in exasperation. Obi-Wan just raises an eyebrow, examines my armor, nods approvingly while Plo chuckles softly, as if expecting this out of me at some point. 

“It suits you Momo. Vengeance and justice, I presume?” Obi-Wan asks about my color choices. I forgot that he would know some of the little nuances in Mandalorian culture. 

“For those that have been wronged and silenced across the galaxy now and in the past. You know I don’t tolerate injustice and am always itching to get into a fight over the way someone is treated. Didn’t we have several diplomat missions almost get ruined because I insulted someone over this?” I answer, raising a tattooed brow at him. He just nods with a kind of exasperated acceptance that only one would have when dealing with people like Quinlan Vos and myself. I make my way past them to begin my path into the temple. “To answer your question, Windex, the armor was forged for me when I swore the _Resol’nare_ several years ago. I shouldn’t have problems with the others, will I?”

“You know how some are. They didn’t like it when you accepted Lord Ikare’s training back on Moraband. The fact that the old Sith had basically adopted you as his daughter doesn’t sit well with the others. You should expect some discontent from others by now for a lot of your choices,” Mace explains before starting to follow along with the others. I can tell the edgy twink has some questions and was about to say something before Obi-Wan cuts him off and asks about my time on Mandalore with Shaak and Plo also looking curious about my answer. It has been a long time since I have seen my all-but-stated Jedi parents. 

“Oh, they didn’t like me at first, which is fair. I eventually was adopted by the people after teaching some runts on how to use a lightsaber using a beskar sword they had. We had quite the discussion about how to design my armor before getting bitched at by a New Mandalorian saying that I shouldn’t have to need armor and should rely on peaceful discussion. He got decked by the way.” I answered fondly at that particular memory. Telling a predatorial warrior who hates diplomacy with a hatred worthy of the Sith to be more peaceful was just asking to be decked. The other Mando’ade just shrugged and resumed the discussion on plating design and additional weaponry. It wasn’t their concern and they weren’t fans of Kryze’s regime anyway. Intentional cultural genocide was considered _demagolka_ status worthy in their eyes. To willfully disregard their way of life when it has kept them stable for thousands of years. Changing the standard Mando’a dialect to borrow more words from Basic instead of the soothing but powerful ancient dialect spoken by _Haat Mando’ade_ supporters. It seemed like Kryze wanted to assimilate Mandalore’s culture to that of the core worlds. A “civilized” cosmopolitan. Like that will ever fucking happen. _Mando’ade_ who keep up with history know damn well that their way of life works for a reason and why would they want to change that? The _Resol’nare_ ’s tenets do actually help them survive as a people and as they go about life. 

“Oh I don’t doubt that, Momo. You never care for any suggestion to change your way of life. I know first hand what that looks like.” Obi-Wan replies fondly. The twink finally gets his change to speak. 

“Who the hell are you?” Twink asks irritated and curious at the same time. 

“I can ask the same thing of you. I’ve been calling you ‘edgy twink’ in my head upon seeing you.” I counter.

Twink wanted to yell but Obi-Wan gives him the patented Tired Obi glare and puts and hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you really have to call my padawan that, Momo?” Obi-wan then turns the Tired Obi glare to me but it has never worked on me. I have more dirt on him than anything. Growing up with this traumatized but stupidly reckless Stewjoni teaches you a lot about tolerating stupidity, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it. 

“Have you met me, Bibi? Every person gets a standard insult nickname before they get their personalized one. I don’t know him well enough to give him a proper nickname.” I rhetorically ask him before turning away from the crowd to focus on my path through the hallways. 

“My name is Anakin Skywalker. Now would anyone please explain to me who this is?” The newly named edgy blonde twink queries. I can tell he is getting very angry about this whole ordeal, but I can sense that he didn’t want to commit to that anger in front of the councilors. This must not be a first time thing. I will ask Obi later about it later when we are catching up. Apparently much has changed since I left. 

“Take this to the council chambers, we should. To everyone easier to explain it will.” Yoda suggests before taking the lead towards the council chambers. 

Walking through the temple, I can tell everyone is curious about me. I can see the padawans are wary of my presence. They must have been in the creche when I left for my “self-discovery journey” as others call it. Other masters and knights do a double-take seeing my features encased in a suit of beskar armed with multiple sets of built-in weapons as well as a blaster on my right hip and my saberstaff next to it. I can tell my entourage is curious about the armory on my person but that can wait till everyone is assembled in the chambers. I do not want to explain everything more than once. 

It must have been a council meeting that had been interrupted when i sent Mace a message regarding my arrival. Most of the council members were still seated in their chairs looking bored but then turned curious seeing our group come in. Everyone filed back into their seat and Twink stood behind his master to hear the discussion at hand. 

‘I guess the twink gets to stay for this. Hopefully he doesn’t try to interrupt the entire time asking so many questions. Obi can explain shit so I don’t have to later.’ I just shrug and await the inquisition regarding my time away and my return. It shouldn’t take long before someone gets impatient. 

“Now that we all have returned back to the council chambers, I believe we have a story to hear from our knight. Why don’t you start from when you left the temple?” Plo encouraged. He was always one of the patient masters to talk to. Another reason to call him Pappa Plo besides having his hand in helping Momma Shaak bring me to the temple all those years ago. 

“Well that would start around the time when I found myself landing on Nar Shadaa. My reasons for stopping there are my own and I won’t go into much detail, but it should be noted that I only went to pick up belongings I may have left there over time. I ended up sitting in a bar for a time, taking in the atmosphere of the club and the sights of the dancers when someone had been targeted for a bounty. The smuggler apparently was about to promote some new spice he had acquired during his trip when he trailed off and stared into a corner with absolute terror in his eyes. Then out of nowhere the bounty hunter shot him between the eyes before sending proof of contract completion. He noticed by curious eyes and lightsaber on my hip, but at the same time noticed I didn’t do anything to stop him.” I began the story. I can tell the twink was slightly miffed at my disregard for the smuggler but I didn’t care. It wasn’t my problem and I wasn’t about to try and stop a bounty from being collected. That was asking for a blaster bolt to the face or chest. Interfering with a bounty collection was just as bad as trying to escape one. 

“We ordered some drinks while the security was clearing out the body. This particular club dealt with assassinations and bounties all the time, given how the security team just looked at the body, shrugged, and then just dragged it out the back door with club patrons not even concerned. We chatted and then he offered a place within his hunter guild for work. I accepted and he spent a good few months showing me the ropes and having me shadow him on some jobs. Jax, the _beroya_ , was pleased to have another capable hunter within the guild. The guild I work for primarily specializes in slicing and bodyguard detail but actual hunters are always welcome, no matter their affiliations” I continued to explain more on how I ended up in the guild when the Twink had interrupted.

“ _Beroya?_ What does that mean and what language is that?” he asks, confused. I guess I slipped some Mando’a in without realizing it. I guess that’s what happens when you don’t speak Basic for a few years. 

“‘Bounty hunter,’ Anakin. It is in Mando’a, the traditional language of the Mandalorian people.” Obi-Wan calmly explains. “You said ‘work’ in present tense, Momo. I take it you still work for them from time to time?”

“Oh, yeah. Why would I turn down a decent paying job? It’s not like I do that many interesting things when doing assignments for the temple.” I answer. I shrug at some of the more offended facial expressions from some of the councillors. It’s not my fault most of the missions given are boring as shit to me. I’d rather be snooping around in ancient tombs or in combat than being a diplomatic peace keeper. “My particular talents work well in bounty hunting since snooping around in areas I'm not supposed to and combat are my areas of expertise. Diplomacy was always more your thing, Bibi.” I elaborated. 

“Mm yes, but you could have always asked for more ‘interesting’ assignments, you know.” Obi-Wan points out. 

“Did you forget they don’t like giving me assignments to ancient tombs since I came back with an adoptive father of an ancient Sith pureblood in a holocron I found in a cave that turned out to be his final resting place?” I ask him with a deadpan expression on my face and a voice to match it. Some of the council members show agreement while others were smart enough to not comment. They know I treasure that holocron with my life since Lord Ikare has been a positive influence on my development as a warrior, despite his affiliation with the Sith order and their fallen empire. I still talk to him from time to time in between jobs since he wants to know updates on his new child. Holocrons are weird depending on whose it is. 

“Ah yes, I remember now. I understand why you got bored so quickly after that time. They took your hobbies away.” he remarks with a sly grin on his face, reminding me of our padawan days when we would team with Quinlan to cause havoc. Good times. 

“Yes and you got bound to the temple around that same time for sledding down the temple steps on a sheet of metal Quin stole. How'd that feel, Bibi?” I ask with the same sly grin. He quickly wipes that grin off his face and turns away blushing. It seemed he forgot that I have plenty of dirt on him and will use it to embarrass him from time to time. I still got my touch. 

“We spiraled off topic. Save the sibling banter for another time, you two.” Mace reprimands. I can tell he was slowly growing annoyed. Good to know our sibling antics weren’t missed. 

“Ah, yes. After sometime working in the guild, I eventually drifted into Mandalorian space where I was then essentially told ‘fuck off space wizard.’ They did however let me stop and explain why I was there at least. They took my comm and inspected my ship for anything that could prove some sort of hidden agenda.” I recall. It wasn’t bad really, just tedious. I never blame a warrior culture for being skeptical of everyone who comes in peace in their territory. 

“Once they were satisfied, they let me stay with them for a time before I had to be anywhere important. I eventually got to be a _mando’ad_ after swearing to the _Resol’nare_ after being accepted into their culture. Had a lovely time arguing with a house _goran_ on armor plating design and paint types since my designs are a mix of things. Spent a couple of years learning and training with them and now I’m back here.” I finished. I can hear Obes giving Twink translations of the used Mando’a but it doesn’t matter anymore. Luckily I didn’t really have to explain too much. That would have been a headache and would last more than 20 minutes. I can already feel my body wanting to rest. Never did like traveling too much, despite my lust for any battle I can throw myself in. 

“I can tell you all have questions regarding my armor, but I don’t feel like explaining it. It has been a long day and I would like to rest. Is there anywhere or anyone I could stay with for the night before I truly settle into the temple once more?” I ask, stifling a yawn that threatens its way out. 

“You could always stay with me, Mo. I do not mind housing my former padawan again.” Mace offers immediately. “Would you like to have a temple apartment set up tomorrow or would you want to buy an apartment in the city?”

“We can worry about that tomorrow. I am dead on my feet. I want to remove my armor for a time and just pass out for a couple hours.” I groused. I don’t want to think anymore than I have to for today. 

“That is fine. Let’s head back to my quarters and get you settled into the padawan room for the night. Glad to have you home, Mo.” He agrees. 

We give our parting messages to the rest of the council plus the twink who looked like he had more questions. Before he could even begin to ask anything, Obes just told him to shut up and wait for him to explain later. Good, I didn’t want to talk anyway. Before leaving the area, I gave some quick hugs and promises to catch up to Shaak and Plo since I missed them the most besides my Jedi siblings and Mace. 

Once reaching his chambers, I told Mace ‘good night’ and immediately go on the path towards my old room. Upon entering, I can tell nothing has really changed since I’ve been gone. I did, however, notice that there was no dust build up that would indicate my absence. 

‘Master must have missed my presence and was anxiously waiting for my return home.’ I think fondly to myself. Mace is a hardass to most people, but he is a softy to his lineage in private. He sees all of us as his children, like any other good master, and will regard us as such when we are not around others. 

I begin stripping and stacking my armor and weapons by the door and stretch myself out only wearing my short-sleeve black _kute_. I thought about rifling through my bag for one of my nightgowns but I shook my head and decided against it out of laziness. I then just crawled into my old bed, relishing in the familiar scent and feel, and drift off into the dream lord’s arms. 

‘It’s good to be home.’

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a Used:
> 
> Resol’nare - The Six Mandalorian Tenets  
> Mand’alor - Sole Leader  
> Haat Mando’ade - True Mandalorians  
> Mando’ade - Sons and daughters of Mandalore  
> Demagolka - war criminal, someone/thing that would endanger/harm children  
> Beroya - Bounty Hunter  
> Goran - Armorer  
> Kute - flightsuit


End file.
